


Detention

by _6661_ (cazmalfoy)



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Kurt, Boys in Skirts, Kurt in a skirt, M/M, Seduction, Slut Kurt, Slut Shaming, Student Kurt, Teacher Sebastian, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/_6661_
Summary: Kurt finally had a fool proof way to get his teacher's attention. Mr Smythe was going to be his, one way or another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU, where Kurt has always attention Dalton and Sebastian is a teacher at the school.
> 
> I've tagged this as underage, because while Kurt is technically still a student, it's never actually said how old he is; there's room for interpretation, so I thought best to tag it as underage, anyway.

“Mr Hummel!”

The sharp voice cut through Kurt’s thoughts like a knife and he had to fight to not let his smile show on his face. He had known from the moment he had gotten dressed that morning what reaction his outfit would get. It had just been a matter of time.

He had checked and there had been nothing in the dress code that prohibited what he was currently wearing. Kurt had found it weird considering Dalton was an all boys school, but was more than willing to use that loop hole to his advantage.

The black pleated skirt he was wearing fell to halfway down his thigh. It had gotten a few surprised looks from other students, but none of them had said anything to him. Hell, he’d even gotten a few wolf-whistles from a couple of random students.

Really, it had only been a matter of time before his attire drew the attention of the one person he had tried to goad.

Kurt turned around and plastered a curious expression on his face. Just as he had expected, his French teacher, Sebastian Smythe, was heading in his direction. 

Ever since Kurt had first laid eyes on the older man, he’d known immediately that he needed to have him. Sebastian had been resistant to all of Kurt’s advances so far, which was why Kurt had decided to up his game.

“Is there something wrong, Mr Smythe?” Kurt asked, widening his eyes and pouting his lips a little.

Sebastian came to a stop in front of Kurt and placed his hands on his hips. “Care to explain what you’re wearing?” His green eyes briefly flickered down to Kurt’s skirt, before returning to his face.

The corners of Kurt’s mouth twitched up in a smirk, before he managed to school his features again. “Don’t you like it?” Kurt asked mock-innocently. He whirled around once, making his skirt float out around him, before he faced Sebastian again.

The teacher swallowed audibly. “That is not appropriate attire, Mr Hummel,” he stated.

Kurt pouted again. He was enjoying this. It was fun seeing an embarrassed flush creep over the teacher’s freckled skin as he tried to resist Kurt’s advances. “But I bought it special for you, Sir,” he whispered, cocking his hip and bringing his index finger to his mouth, nibbling lightly on the tip as he spoke.

Sebastian’s eyes followed Kurt’s hand and for a long moment, he couldn’t pull his gaze away from Kurt’s mouth. “I suggest you return to your dorm room and get changed, Mr Hummel,” Sebastian eventually managed to say. “Otherwise you’ll find yourself in detention.”

Kurt’s eyes lit up and he couldn’t keep the smile from spreading across his face. “I can’t get changed, Sir,” he lied. “All my other clothes are in the laundry.”

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed even as he shifted uncomfortably on the spot. “My office, after class.” He didn’t wait for Kurt to reply, before turning on his heel and stalking away, leaving a grinning Kurt in his wake.

*

As soon as his final class ended, Kurt practically ran to Mr Smythe’s office. He was so horny, he could barely breath. He’d been hard since his encounter with the teacher, and he had been struggling to focus all afternoon.

The office door was open when Kurt arrived and he stepped inside without knocking. Mr Smythe was sitting in his desk chair, with his back to Kurt and gave no indication that he knew about the teenager’s arrival.

Silently, Kurt closed the door and slid the lock across. If he got his way, he didn’t want anyone interrupting them.

“Mr Smythe?” Kurt called.

Slowly, Sebastian turned his chair to face the teenager. “Mr Hummel,” he greeted. “Still haven’t changed, I see.”

Kurt grinned widely. “I already told you, Sir. I don’t have anything else.”

A growl of irritation pulled itself from Sebastian’s throat and Kurt’s cock twitched under his skirt. He couldn’t wait to hear what other noises the teacher made.

“You’re going to copy the Dalton dress code onto that chalkboard,” Sebastian stated, nodding to the far wall.

Kurt had to fight to suppress a laugh. So, apparently Sebastian was going to make Kurt work to get what he wanted. Oh, well, Kurt thought. That just made it more fun.

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt purred. 

Without waiting to see what reaction his words drew from the teacher, Kurt turned and headed over to the chalkboard. The top of the board was above Kurt’s head, but it was one of those where it could be pulled down people could write on it. Not that Kurt was planning on doing that.

He reached out and grabbed the chalk. Sebastian had taped the dress code to the wall, level with Kurt’s eye line, so Kurt didn’t waste anymore time. He reached up and started writing.

As he reached up, his skirt - which was already pretty short anyway - hitched up. Kurt couldn’t tell for certain without looking, but he was pretty sure most of his thighs were on display to the teacher.

Kurt could feel Sebastian’s eyes glued to his ass.

“Is this okay, Sir?” Kurt asked when he had written the first sentence. Sebastian didn’t answer him and Kurt glanced over his shoulder.

Even from across the room, he could tell that Sebastian’s eyes were almost black with desire. Kurt had to bite back a grin. It was good to get what he wanted.

When Sebastian didn’t speak, Kurt dropped the chalk and brushed the dust from his hands. “Is there something wrong, Sir?” Kurt crossed the room, not stopping until he was standing in front of the teacher.

He started in surprise when Sebastian jumped to his feet. When he saw the surprise on Kurt’s face, Sebastian smirked, looking completely different from the teacher Kurt was used to. And, also so much hotter.

“Why do you look so afraid?” Sebastian growled. “You’ve wanted me for _months,_ haven’t you?”

Kurt swallowed and nodded his head, a smile spreading across his face. “Yes, Sir,” he whispered, lowering his eyes a little in the imagine of a contrite schoolboy, or, rather, girl.

Sebastian seemed to fight with himself for another moment longer. “Why don’t you bend over the desk and lift your pretty little skirt?” he eventually spoke. “Let me see what you’ve been hiding under there all day.”

A moan escaped Kurt and he found that he couldn’t comply fast enough. He moved over to the teacher’s desk and bent over it, pressing his chest flat against the polished surface. Without waiting for a reminder, he flicked the back of his skirt up, revealing his underwear to the teacher.

“Wow,” Sebastian whispered, reaching out and running a hand over Kurt’s exposed ass. “You’re wrapped up like a present.”

Kurt moaned and couldn’t resist pressing his ass back up into Sebastian’s touch. The other man’s hand on his ass felt so much better than he had imagined. Every time their hands had brushed in the past, Kurt had thought about having that hand on his body and he knew that things weren’t going to change going forward.

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt agreed, spreading his legs a little to stabilise himself. “Just for you.”

He’d always loved sexy underwear, but Kurt had bought the pair he was currently wearing specifically for this plan. The pair had chosen for Sebastian were black, crotchless panties that tied in the back with a satin black ribbon bow.

Sebastian made a disapproving noise even as he pulled the ribbon loose. Fuck, Kurt was so hard it _hurt_. He loved it. “I’m not sure that’s true, Mr Hummel,” he argued. “I’ve heard the rumours around school about you.”

The teacher cupped one of Kurt’s cheeks and squeezed, drawing a low moan from the teenager. “How many boys have had this ass, Kurt?” he asked, squeezing again.

Kurt groaned and pressed back into Sebastian’s touch. He couldn’t think straight. The teacher’s actions and his words were driving him insane. It was perfect.

When he didn’t answer, Sebastian repeated the question.

“Twelve, Sir,” Kurt answered in a rushed breath.

Sebastian’s fingers slipped between Kurt’s crack and it took all of Kurt’s self control to not scream with pleasure at the sensation. “That’s what I thought,” he mused.

Kurt panted as Sebastian continued stroking his entrance. “Please, Sir,” he begged. “I’ve been hard for you all day.” He lifted his ass, pressing back into Sebastian’s touch. “Please fuck me!”

Behind him, Sebastian moaned. “Fuck. You’re so pretty when you beg.”

The teacher pulled his hand away from Kurt, drawing a whine from the teenager. Before Kurt had chance to properly mourn the loss, he heard Sebastian unfastening his belt. 

“I’m going to show you what a real man feels like,” Sebastian stated, lightly kicking Kurt’s legs a little further apart. “None of those other boys are going to be enough for you.” Kurt moaned and Sebastian asked, “Is that what you want? You want me to make it so you can only cum with _my_ cock up your ass?”

“Fuck,” Kurt breathed, his eyes fluttering closed as he imagined what the teacher was saying. The words sounded so filthy and perfect; everything Kurt had fantasised about while jerking off and more. “Yes, please. Sir, please fuck me!” he begged, not caring if he was babbling.

This time when Sebastian ran his fingers over Kurt’s entrance, they were wet with lube and the teacher slipped a finger inside.

“You’re so tight,” Sebastian murmured, twisting his finger as he slid it further into Kurt’s body. “I don’t think I believe how many people have fucked you.”

He slowly slid another finger into Kurt’s body, pumping them in and out a few times. “Tell me about them,” he ordered, jabbing his fingers into Kurt’s fingers a little harder.

Kurt’s fingers curled around the edge of the desk as Sebastian stroked his insides. He was being driven insane, one finger at a time. At this rate, he would come before Sebastian even had his cock inside him.

“L-Lucas fucked me in the lacrosse equipment store.” Kurt whined when Sebastian withdrew his fingers. “I… I rode Marcus’s cock in the library. Please, Sir,” he begged when Sebastian didn’t continue stretching him.

Behind him, Sebastian laughed and slid a third finger into Kurt’s body. “Keep going, beautiful,” he instructed. “You still have ten more to go.”

Kurt groaned and flexed his ass muscles around Sebastian’s fingers. “Ethan spanked me before he fucked me near the swimming pool.”

Sebastian’s chuckle turned into a moan at his words. “Is that what you like? Do you want me to spank you like the naughty school boy you are?”

“Fuck,” Kurt panted. “Yes, Sir,” he replied. “Spank me, Sir.”

The teacher pulled his fingers from Kurt’s body. “Maybe next time, beautiful.” He patted Kurt on the ass. “Keep going.”

Kurt was struggling to remember who he had said and who he hadn’t. Why hadn’t he lied? He should have told Sebastian there was only three people, then he wouldn’t have needed to remember everyone else. But there was something so hot about telling his teacher about his previously conquests while he was being fucked by the older man’s cock.

“Blaine and Nick were in my room,” Kurt continued, trying to ignore how empty he felt without Sebastian’s fingers inside him. “Nick was in the morning; Blaine at night.”

“Two boys in the same day?” Sebastian asked. Kurt could hear him stroking his cock and fuck if that didn’t make Kurt’s own cock harder. “I knew you were a little slut.”

Kurt moaned at the word falling from the teacher’s lips. He had never been into slut shaming, but hearing that word from the older man, sent a bolt of lust through Kurt like he had never experienced before.

“Yes, Sir,” he agreed. “I am a slut.” Sebastian chuckled, and Kurt continued his recount. “Hunter was in the Warbler common room.”

It wasn’t long before Kurt felt the blunt head of Sebastian’s cock against his entrance. “Fuck,” Sebastian breathed as he breached the teenager’s body. “So tight,” he panted, his hands gripping tightly on Kurt’s hips.

Kurt tried to catch his breath as Sebastian pushed further into his body. His cock was so much larger than his fingers had been. Sebastian was right, Kurt was never going to want another boy’s cock. There was no way they would be able to compare to the French teacher’s perfect dick.

“After lights out, David bent me over the table in the cafeteria,” Kurt said, continuing without an additional prompt from Sebastian. “Wyatt was in the showers.”

Sebastian pushed into his body deeper, before pausing when he was buried to the hilt. “How many is that now, gorgeous? Eight?”

Kurt nodded his head. He wasn’t sure how he’d be able to finish off his count. He felt so full, it felt like Sebastian’s cock was practically in his throat. It was amazing. He gasped in pleasure when Sebastian reached down and cupped his dick where it was still covered with satin and hard as a rock.

When Sebastian squeezed, Kurt took that as an instruction to keep talking. “Oliver and Carter were in their dorm.”

Sebastian paused and groaned a little. “At the same time?” When Kurt nodded, he felt Sebastian’s cock thrust into him a little firmer. “Did they spit roast you, or double stuff this perfect ass?”

Kurt groaned. “Both, Sir,” he panted, drawing a low moan from Sebastian. 

He briefly lost the ability to speak when Sebastian pulled out, before slamming back in to the hilt. “That’s it, Sir,” he whispered. “That’s how I like it. Fuck me.”

Behind him, he heard Sebastian moan as he complied with Kurt’s request. Each thrust into Kurt’s body was harder than the one before, and the force, plus weight of Sebastian’s body, pressed him harder against the desk.

“I’m so close,” Kurt moaned, his breath coming in shorter, faster pants.

He growled when Sebastian reached under his body and squeezed the base of Kurt’s cock, drawing a whine from the teenager’s throat. Sebastian chuckled, but didn’t stop his thrusts. “You still have two more names,” he reminded Kurt. “You’re not coming until you’ve told me about both of them.”

At first, Kurt didn’t speak. He couldn’t speak. The fog of lust in his brain was too strong. Then Sebastian squeezed his cock and the desire to come became stronger. Kurt needed to tell Sebastian the other two boys as soon as possible, other wise he was going to explode.

“Jeff fucked me in the back of his car,” Kurt panted. His cock was dripping - he could feel it soaking through his panties - and he wanted desperately to jack off, but there was no way he could lift himself up to get the leverage he needed.

“One more and you get to cum, beautiful,” Sebastian bribed him, changing the angle of his hips so he brushed against Kurt’s prostate.

Kurt arched his back and his mouth fell open in a silent scream of pleasure. He wasn’t going to last long enough to get the last name out, Kurt was positive of it. “J-John tied me up in the headmaster’s office,” he eventually managed to get out. “He tied me to the desk and fucked me hard.”

He grunted when Sebastian thrust into him painfully hard. “Like that?” the teacher asked.

“Harder,” Kurt replied, half answering the question and half asking for more.

Sebastian was more than happy to comply with the latter, pounding into Kurt mercilessly. It was the best thing Kurt had ever experienced.

“That’s twelve, gorgeous,” Sebastian said, leaning down and plastering himself against Kurt’s back. “Cum for me.”

Kurt moaned loudly at the order and squeezed his muscles around the teacher’s cock. He lasted for two more thrusts of Sebastian’s cock, before he followed his instructions and came with a loud cry of pleasure.

He was vaguely aware of Sebastian thrusting into him once more before the older man followed suit, spilling his seed into Kurt’s body.

*

Three days later, Kurt was sitting at the back of French class, trying desperately to keep the grin from his face.

Normally, he would have sat in the front row - he knew from experience that it was the best place to get Sebastian’s attention - but he hadn’t wanted to get the teacher’s attention. He’d wanted to subtly drive him crazy. For the entire lesson, Kurt had been chewing and sucking on the end of his pen; pretty much giving the writing implement a blow job.

He could tell it was driving Sebastian to distraction by the way the teacher kept glaring at him and how he had refused to get up from his desk for almost twenty minutes.

Kurt hadn’t worn the skirt since he had been fucked by the teacher. He couldn’t even think about wearing the material without getting hard as he remembered what had happened in the French teacher’s office. 

It was still hanging in his closet, though. Waiting until Kurt needed it again.

The teenager was pulled from his thoughts when a piece of paper landed on his desk. He looked up to see Sebastian walking away from him; obviously he’d gotten himself under control enough so he could move away from the desk.

Kurt glanced down at the paper curiously. It was the test they had taken the week before. And had a bright red F circled in the corner.

He had precisely two seconds to be infuriated by the grade - Kurt _knew_ it was worth at least a B - before his eyes fell on the red writing Sebastian had scrawled underneath the grade. 

_Detention. My office. 5pm._

_*_

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt is wearing [these](http://www.sparklingstrawberry.com/Black-Cage-Ribbon-Bow-Back-Panty.html).


End file.
